My Love?
by SuprSingr
Summary: Sequel to "My Love". What happens when Arnold finds out the hard, cold truth behind who Cecile is? A lot of drama, romance, and tears. That's what. Note: I suck at drama, I think.


**A/N: **Yup. Now then, I would like EVERYONE (Or at least those willing) to answer the following questions just as I did in their reviews (You don't have to, but it's fun). XD _Just_ for _fun_.

**1** - **What do you consider the best piece of clothing out there?**

Oh, hard... Uh... It's between jackets, and pants. XD I mean, they're both universal items. ANYONE can wear them. That is unless they're a space alien with six legs and four arms... But, between them... Um, jackets? No, pants. No, jackets. PANTS. JACKETS. Sorry, can't choose. *Shrugs*

**2 - What's the worst food item you can think of?**

*Blinks dully* Do you even have to ask? HUMMUS! That stuff is so vile, and disgusting, and... and... it tastes like doo-doo, and dirt, and boogers, and paste, and rotten fruit all mixed together, and then COOKED. STEAM COOKED, to be more precise. *Holds throat* WHO EATS THAT STUFF? I actually knew one guy who LOVED it. Sick lunatic...

**3 - If you could have any pet, what would it be and what would you name it?**

Ugh, easy. It'd be a _Giraffe_, and his name would be _Steve_. *Chuckles as if it was the most obvious thing in the world* Duh. Silly mortals.

**4 - A UFO has just landed in your yard: What's the first thing you do?**

I'd make room for them on my couch, silly. It's so obvious they came to watch Nascar. Duh, dude. *Crosses eyes*

**5 - You've just consumed an entire pizza, chocolate cake, and a bottle of 7up: What happens next?**

First of all, you can't have chocolate cake without ice cream, so I'd go eat a couple liters of that. Cookie dough, preferably. Or perhaps cookies and cream. It varies between my mood. Then I'd go take a massive dump, and do it all over again. :D :D :D OH! And did I mention while doing all this, I'd be watching re-runs of "Full House"? Or I might watch the movie "Monster House" again. I've been craving some comedy/horror. Especially with massive amounts of junk food that'll for sure clog up my arteries. Yup, that's livin'. *Grins* ...The pizza will have extra cheese, right? Might as well add constipation to my list. Oh, crap. That may cause problems in my later plans... *Looks thoughtful*

**Note: **I am not to be held responsible by any gagging, projectile vomiting, space alien attacks, or Giraffe stampedes that may occur from reading the answers above. (Yes, I put the warning label at the end as opposed to the top. Smart, right? *Snickers*)

**Disclaimer: **I... Don't... Own... Hey... Arnold... *Finishes song and pours bucket of water on self*

_****__****__**~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ **_My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~

******My Love?**

**Chapter One: ****Dramatic Unveilings**

"Arnold, don't you think you're acting a little crazy here? I mean, 'die trying'? Face it, Football Head, you're not in your right mind right now. Valentines Day was only a week ago. Maybe you should just chill out for a wh-" She was suddenly cut off by a lot of ranting, and a rather lengthy explanation that was just going to make the massive blush on her cheeks get even worse... if possible.

After several minutes, her eyes were indeed very wide, and the blush on her cheeks seemed to have darkened even more, to the point that she thought if she touched her face, her finger would get severely burned. She bit her lip a little, before launching back into her persona. "G-Geez, Hair Boy, sounds like you've really fell off the monkey wagon."

She stopped again, hearing him go one about how he 'had to find her' or else he'd 'go insane'. She chuckled a little, pulling at her collar in nervousness. "Oh, Arnold, you poor naive boy. You've ALREADY lost it. You can't really just go scowering the entire state for ONE girl you don't even-"

More rants and blushing.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead a little, as she suddenly felt very tired. She couldn't believe the mess she'd caused... "Football Head, get a hold of yourself..." She paused, hearing him talk before continuing with a hand on her hip now and her eyebrow narrowed down slightly. "No, I really DO think you've lost it." She heard him talk a bit more, before sighing and continuing on with the conversation. "Seriously, Arnold, can you hear yourself?" She quoted him then, her voice going a bit deeper to try and imitate his voice, "'Oh, I'll find _Cecile_, and I'll have to do it very _soon_, because if I don't see her, then I might lose it even _MORE_ than I already have... if possible.'" She rolled her eyes to herself, listening in on his added rant. She growled a little. "Ugh, you know what, Arnold?" She began, effectively cutting him off. "I am NOT having this conversation with you on the phone. I'm coming over RIGHT NOW to talk some sense into you and slap ya silly, because you have officially lost all sense in that football headed brain of yours." She slammed the phone down then before he could protest, and stood up, grabbing her purple coat on her way out the door.

_****__****__**~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ **_My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~

Arnold frowned, hearing the the knocking on the door downstairs. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to her anymore. It was okay when he was the one talking, but now that she wanted to actually talk back (And in doing so, calling him crazy), he was just tired of it. What was it going to take to get it through to her that he wasn't just going to give up on this? He sighed, knowing that his grandfather would probably be answering the door soon. He needed to hide.

He looked around for a moment, before pulling on his blue jacket and climbing up the ladder to his skylight, then climbing out through one of the panels. He breathed in the fresh air then, feeling a sting in his heart at how he couldn't share this fresh morning air with... _her_. His eyes grew downcast, but instantly flew back up and widened at the sound of his door opening. Cursing under his breath, he attempted to make a run for it...

"Hold it right there, Cowboy!"

He froze, not daring to move an inch. He suddenly felt a hand tugging him backward by his collar, and he soon found himself face to face with a pretty peeved (And yet strangely worried) face belonging to none other than Helga G. Pataki. He blinked.

Helga frowned at him, the hand gripping his collar not loosening for a second. "Seriously, Football Head. You thought you could just vent out all this crap to me and not have me come over here to slap you?"

He frowned slightly at that. "Helga, nothing you do is going to change my mind on this."

Helga narrowed her eyes at him a bit more. "I don't get you. Why can't you just wait until next year to see her like a normal person? If you could do it for six years, I don't see why another would make a difference."

Arnold's lips pursed into a thin line, before he managed to force his way out of her vice-grip on his collar. "Helga, I don't expect YOU to understand. It's really hard being away from the person you love for that long. I mean, a WHOLE year." He put a hand to his face, dread suddenly coming to his eyes. "I don't know if I could take the waiting. I just need to see her. I need answers." He turned around then, intending on climbing down the ladder on the other side of the roof and beginning his search.

But as he was about half way there, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a soft, worried, nervous, but also curious voice sound in from behind him. "Why did you have to tell ME, of all people? And about your love life, no less. It... It doesn't make any sense, Hair Boy."

His brow furrowed then, his eyes cast down in thought. He blinked a few times, before turning around slowly to face her. "I... I don't know. I didn't really have anyone else to tell. And we're sort of friends, right?"

Helga took a moment to absorb this information, before blinking at his question. Once. Twice. "Uh... Well, I prefer to call us enemies on an extended truce." She laced her fingers together.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at that, his hands going to his waist. "_'extended truce'?_"

Helga nodded, a small smile coming to her face. "Yeah. We're enemies, but we've been on truce for a while now. Thus enemies on an extended truce." She nodded in approval of her own logic.

Arnold resisted the urge to roll his eyes, took a deep breath, and then spoke, "_Okay_, then we're 'enemies on and extended truce'. _Great_..." He let out a breath, and then continued, "Anyway, I couldn't tell Gerald about Cecile, because I knew he'd probably just laugh at me... and plus," He added, rubbing the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, "he told me he's heard _enough_ of Cecile..." He blushed slightly, remembering all the times she'd just 'popped up' in conversation. He cleared his throat then, looking back at Helga to see that she had a slight blush on her cheeks. He blinked at this. '_Must be from the cold_.' He mentally shrugged it off, and continued with his explanation, "And if I told Grandpa, he'd just... well, he'd give me some kinda... useless advice..." He frowned a little, but then continued, "_and then_ run to the bathroom." He sighed briefly, before glancing back up at Helga to see her expression to be blank. He continued then, "And, uh... I don't really have any other friends close enough to tell. I mean, I have other friends, but not ones that I think would be able to resist the urge to laugh at me." He winced slightly at that, but continued nonetheless, "And we're f-.. I mean, we're 'enemies on a truce'," He said this with half-lidded eyes, and in air quotes, before sighing and continuing, "I knew you wouldn't tell anyone, and that the worst that could happen would be that you'd call me stupid and hang up. But instead," He frowned. "you're here, calling me a lunatic who needs to be put in medical care." He clenched his teeth slightly at the idea.

"But you are!" She defended, taking a step towards him now, her eyes narrowed. "Now you listen here, Arnold-..." She paused, looking up with a bewildered expression before suddenly getting angry again and looking back down at him, "Arnold... whatever-your-last-name-is! Despite whatever the heck is going on in that walnut-sized brain of yours," She knocked her fist against his head before continuing, as he now rubbed his head with a very irritated look, "I actually do care about you somewhat, and I am NOT going to let you go waltzing 'round the state, searching for someone who, in my personal opinion, is a FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION! And we all KNOW you've got one of those the size of Dino-Land!" She gesticulated wildly throughout all of her rant, before she was suddenly pushed backward. "WOA!" She yelped, suddenly finding herself on her back. She blinked in shock, propping herself up on her elbows to see Arnold standing there, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed in fury.

He took a step back from her, afraid that his rage might cause him to push her again... or worse. He growled down at her. "Cecile is REAL! Way more REAL than you'll ever be! I didn't just _dream _her up, Pataki! And how _DARE_ you try to pass off the girl I love for some... some..." He growled again at his lack of finding a good word.

"Figment of your imagination?" She offered flatly, her own eyes narrowed down slightly.

He took in a shaky breath at that, but before he could say anymore she had suddenly stood up, and was now in his face. "Because guess what, Lard Head! She IS!" His eyes flashed dangerously, before he pushed her away from himself again, and back onto the ground. But instead of taking a step back, he took one forward to stand right in front of her. "SHE'S REAL!" He shouted, all the birds up on the roof suddenly flying away swiftly in fear.

Helga rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "Technically she's not..."

"What did you just say?" He yelled again, pointing a finger in her face.

She looked him straight in the eye, her own narrowed almost as much as his. She stood up swiftly, knocking his finger away in the process. "I said technically she's NOT." She suddenly became a bit shy, though most of her rage still remained. She took a large breath before continuing, "I-I'm-"

Arnold pushed her away from himself again, though not enough to send her to the ground this time, dusting himself off. "What?" He laughed bitterly, "Insensitive? Selfish? Crazy? Because I'm seriously considering the last one. Though the others are pretty much true too when you think about it." He took a step back, his breath coming out in shaky breaths from his anger. "I should've never told you. Every encounter I have with you always ends up with me getting humiliated. Well, you've gone too far this time." He took another step back. "You were right, Helga. For once in your stinkin' life, you were right. We are enemies. I guess I just needed a good talk with you to see it. But you hate me, and I _hate_ you. There's really no in between is there?" He turned around then, failing to see the heartbroken look on her face and the tears suddenly coming to her eyes. He began towards the fire escape, so he could get as far away from her as possible, but he had to stop mid-step at the sudden watery, broken sound coming from the girl behind him.

"A-Arnold..."

He didn't turn around, just stood there. "Helga, I really don't think-"

"Y-You want to find Cecile, r-right?"

He nodded slightly, still not turning to face her. "Yeah..." He said slowly, unsure.

He heard some sniffling, but fought with all his might to keep his guilt at bay, before he heard her continue, still in that quiet, broken sounding voice, "Then turn around."

He blinked, not turning around. "What?"

"Turn around..."

He sighed. "Helga, I really think it would be better if I just-"

"P-Please do it..." He heard her sniffle a bit more.

He sighed a little, taking in a deep breath, and finally turning around.

Helga stood there, still looking the same as ever, though her sapphire blue eyes were sparkling a bit more than usual from the tears in them. He saw her take a deep breath herself, and then shaky hands went up to untie her bow. Once the bow was gone, she took out the clear rubber bands that kept up her pigtails, one at a time. She ran her fingers through her hair a little, before shaking her head, her golden locks going all over the place. Once she was done, she looked to see Arnold's expression, tears finally beginning to run down her face.

His eyes were wide, wider than she'd ever seen them get, and his mouth looked like it didn't know whether to form a huge smile or a giant frown or even an angry line. "No..." He finally whispered to himself, staring at her, "No..."

Helga sniffled a bit more, pulling the piece of hair covering her one eye away so she could wipe her tears away with her hand. "I-I'm Cecile, Arnold..." She admitted, afraid to see his reaction.

Arnold, seeing the tears running down her cheeks, suddenly felt the strange urge to kiss them away and tell her everything would be okay... but that was just because she looked like Cecile... But she was _actually_ Helga... But _Helga_ had been _Cecile_... but he loved Cecile... but then, if Helga was Cecile, then didn't that mean that he loved-

He hit himself in the head suddenly, halting his mind from even going there. He tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, but he couldn't... He let out a shaky breath, this time rather than from anger, it was more from confusion, anxiety, and uncertainty. He eyed her over, seeing that she'd given up from trying to keep the tears from falling. He stayed quiet, unable to find his voice for a good minute, as she just stood there, tears silently running down her face. "W-Why?" Was the first thing to come from his mouth, his voice a little shaky, and so quiet he was afraid she didn't hear it.

But she did, and she looked up at him. She sniffled once more. "Do you know what it's like to be away from the person you love?" She began quietly, sighing to herself, and hugging herself to try and find comfort in her own embrace, her eyes now focused on the concrete.

He blinked. "H-Huh?" Hadn't he said something vaguely similar to that to her? And even if he had, did she even have to ask?

Helga sighed again, looking back up at him boldly, "I love you, you idiot. But I didn't want you to know, or anyone, for that matter. But I wanted so badly to be near you and not to have to put up this whole stupid bully facade everyday. So I invented Cecile back in the fourth grade. Of course it hadn't gone too well, especially with the fact that you decided it would be best to set up TWO freakin' Valentines dates in the same night. And then in the end of it all, the REAL Cecile from France came over and you figured out that I wasn't her, by default. So then we had our little hear-to-heart, you kissed my hand, and I left. Whatever. Then the next year rolled around, and you still hadn't answered back if you loved me or not. Remember FTi?" She questioned, gaining her voice back little by little.

Arnold's eyes grew extremely wide at that. "Uh... I never really wanted to..."

Helga let out a faint laugh, shaking her head. "Of course. You didn't even want to think about that." She sniffled again, before forcing the tears back this time and continuing, "Anyway, it was Valentines Day again, and I was lonely, and I missed having that freedom that Cecile had. You know, to just talk to you like a normal person instead of my regular freak persona. So I decided to send you another letter, this time one that actually WAS from me. And then we met at Chez Paris, like we had the year before, and we had a surprisingly good time... And I didn't barf that time." She rolled her eyes to herself, before continuing, "And then the rest just followed suit. We'd meet each year to have dinner at the fancy French restaurant. Whoopee!" She sighed, going on, "But THEN you started doing weird stuff. Like holding my hand, and getting all up in my face and making me blush every five seconds by telling me how nice I looked and how interesting I was. Yada, yada, yada... And then in school you started refusing dates, saying that you were already taken. And then that one year you started begging that I'd come out of hiding. Well, I KNEW that was a bad idea. I mean, if you found out I was Helga G. Pataki, you would have dumped me like yesterdays meat loaf. And then I wouldn't get to have these little romantic rendezvous with you anymore. But you were desperate, so I agreed to spend even MORE time with you next year. Of course you didn't like that plan, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pecked you on the lips, and you agreed so fast that for a while I thought you'd given me whip-lash. But anyway, then when Valentines Day rolled around once again, we meet at the fountain, and you whisked me away to a land of magical pixies. What with your sudden touchy-feely mood. I'll admit, I liked-Strike that-LOVED it, but then when our date was over and I had to leave you were suddenly refusing to let me go within five feet away of you. But of course, I had to leave, because I couldn't risk you finding out that I was actually Helga. So I did something I'd wanted to do for _so_ long. I kissed you, and you kissed back so hard I thought I was gonna fall over. But then when I finally pulled away, you were like putty in my hands. I took the opportunity to make a run for it. And then not too long after, you call me up with..." She waved her hands wildly, "all this crap." She sniffled again, finding her tears again. "And tell me y-y-you hate m-me..." Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes downcast.

Arnold couldn't stand it anymore. Helga or no Helga. He rushed over towards her, and tried to coax her into his arms, but she instead seemed to back away from him, as if she were afraid. He frowned a little, and went towards her again, reaching out to try and push back a stand of hair that had gotten in her face. But she took another step back, away from him. He let his hand drop in defeat. "So... who's Cecile, exactly?" He questioned, as gently as possible, as seeing her so upset and not being able to do anything about it was driving him crazy.

She sniffled a bit more, a small frown on her face. "She's me. Just... just without all the fists and... and that stupid label at the end of my name. Pataki." She put her hands to her eyes, sniffling, and flinching away from his touch. "I-I... I have to go." She ran around him then, heading straight for the fire escape.

"Helga!" Arnold yelled in vain, seeing as she was already running down the sidewalk towards her home, and as far away from him as possible. He rushed over to that side of the roof, watching as she ran off. There was no way he'd be able to catch her. He let out a tense breath, sitting down on the roof now, his back against the concrete railing. He let his head fall back against it, and closed his eyes, completely unsure of what to do. He opened his eyes then, feeling the first drop of rain hit his nose. He wiped it off, when something pink suddenly caught his eye. He looked over beside him, seeing the pink ribbon Helga had taken out of her hair to show him who she was. She must have dropped it. He blinked, hesitantly reaching over to pick it up. He stared at it, running his thumb over to smooth fabric. He swallowed, lifting it up to take a quick whiff of it. He lowered it then, his eyes a little wider than before. "It... it smells just like her..." He clutched the ribbon in his hand, cursing himself for being so cruel to her. "I don't hate you, Helga... I was just angry..." He muttered to himself, wishing there was someway she could hear it. "Angry that you were telling me that the girl I loved didn't exist... when she was actually you..." He let his head fall into his hands then, feeling the rain pick up speed and plummet onto the back of his jacket and into his cornflower hair, though that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment...

_****__****__**~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ **_My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~ My Love? ~

******A/N: **Well, what do you think so far? I worked uber hard on this. The reactions were pretty hard. Especially Arnold's. It was SO hard trying to figure out how he was going to take finding out that the girl he loved so gosh danged much was freakin' Helga. I hope I did it justice, because this was HARD. *Bawls*

Anyway, just be good little nuggets and...

_**REVIEW!**_

Please, please, please, please, _please_ REVIEW! I worked really hard on this, and I deserve some decent reviews! PLEASE!

Small Note: A thanks to "The Lurker" for some vocabulary help. *Smiles a little*


End file.
